


Risk and Reward

by Princess_Citrus



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Smut, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Citrus/pseuds/Princess_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash discovers a way to motivate Tucker to do his drills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk and Reward

"Tucker, would you care to explain to me why you're doing your sixty ninth pushup for the eleventh time? You do realize that you are at 80 pushups now which is only 20 away from your goal and it would probably go by faster if you'd just count normally?" Agent Washington groaned at the soldier on the ground in front of him.

Tucker grinned up at him and waggled his eyebrows. "I'm trying to use subliminal messaging to get you in the mood."

"I'm pretty sure grunting "sixty nine" over and over again is the exact opposite of subliminal," he said with a sigh. His cheeks flushed red and he was glad he was still wearing his helmet.

"Fuck you, I'm a master of seduction."

Wash choked on a laugh. Then, he got an idea. "How about this. If you complete 150 pushups-"

"What? You said I only had to do a hundred!"

"If you complete 150 pushups in the next 8 minutes, I'll reward you."

"…what kind of reward are we talking about?"

"7 minutes and 58 seconds."

"Jesus fuck! Alright!"

Wash's vague promise was enough to push Tucker into high gear. Wash knew he was capable of working this hard, he just needed the right motivation.

When there were 30 seconds left, Tucker collapsed onto the ground, panting. "Done! I did it, I fucking did it! Where's my reward?"

Wash smirked behind his visor before turning on his heel and walking away.

"What the fuck! Where the hell are you going?" Tucker scrambled to his feet to chase him. Wash turned a corner, picking up his pace, staying just out of sight until he ended up in Tucker's room. He unclasped his helmet and set it down gently. "This isn't fucking funny, Wash," Tucker complained as he rounded the corner.

His complaining stopped short when Wash grabbed him by his shoulder guards and pulled him into a kiss. He tangled his fingers into his dreads and felt Tucker's hands settle on his hips. After a moment they pulled apart. "I'm not even mad," Tucker chuckled. Wash smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips. Tucker's hands moved to his chest plate, but Wash pushed them away. "What-"

"This is your reward, remember?" he purred as he swiftly unclasped Tucker's armor, stripping him down efficiently, like he would dismantle a weapon. He ran his hands over his undersuit, admiring how it clung to his muscles. He made his way around him and smoothly pulled down the zipper, kissing down his back as the dark skin was revealed. When he was free of the undersuit, Wash gently pushed him down onto the bed and began to undress himself.

"Damn, Wash. Literally, only you could make getting out of armor look sexy."

Wash chuckled. There was no way he looked graceful unclasping the armor pieces, but he did leave his greaves for last so he could bend over enticingly as he removed them. He showed off his flexibility in being able to unzip his undersuit, twisting as he peeled it off of his skin. He ran a hand through his hair as he slinked to the bed, Tucker's eyes roaming his body.

Free of the oppressive metal, he climbed over Tucker and kissed him, hand sliding down to his chest to massage one nipple. Tucker groaned and Wash pulled back, a sly grin on his face. He kissed down his neck to his chest and flicked the other nipple with his tongue. He heard a quiet "fuck" hiss from Tucker's mouth. He'd already made a number of jokes about Tucker's sensitive nipples, but in reality he was just excited that he was telling the truth about them. He rolled one in his hand and sucked on the other one gently, swirling his tongue around it. He could feel Tucker rising to the occasion against his thigh. He released one nipple, keeping the other in his mouth, and reached down to wrap his hand loosely around him. Tucker groaned as his lover stroked him, feeling a whole lot better about those pushups he did.

He nipped down on the nipple in his mouth and Tucker hissed in pleasure and pain. He swirled his tongue around it one last time before moving his mouth to his collarbone and biting it gently. Tucker loved when he left marks on him, so he sank his teeth in and started sucking, pulling off with a pop and wiping away the saliva to get a look at it before returning until it looked how he liked it. He left similar, smaller marks up his neck, decorating him with signs of his affection. Tucker was rolling his hips into his hand, his hands on Wash's hips, thumbs pressing gently onto his hip-bones.

Wash gave him one last sloppy kiss before getting up off of him. Tucker gave his ass a squeeze as he was bent over the nightstand. Wash pulled open the drawer he knew contained the lube and returned with it. Positioning himself over Tucker's hips. He poured the lube into his hand and stroked Tucker's cock, slicking it. But instead of slicking himself up in the same way, like he usually did, he reached behind himself and inserted a finger into his entrance. Tucker was staring at him, open mouthed.

"What?" he asked, suddenly self conscious.

"Are we…going all the way today?"

"Is that okay?" Wash asked, looking away.

Tucker grabbed him by the chin and pulled him down to plant a fierce kiss on his mouth. "Hell yeah it's okay! I mean…what do I do? Do I do anything? Is it like with a girl or-"

Wash silenced him with a kiss and nipped his lower lip. "We can explore technique later. Today, just relax and enjoy your reward." Tucker nodded, clenching a hand into a fist. He hated that he was nervous about this. It's not like he'd never done anal before, but it was different now. It had been a long time since he'd been in a committed relationship and he didn't want to fuck it up. Even with Kai it was more like best friends with benefits than a romantic relationship. He was brought back to reality when Wash grasped his dick and lined him up with his entrance. The breath left Tucker as he was enveloped in the tight heat. Wash groaned and his head fell back, mouth dropping open.

"Ah! Tucker!" he moaned. He caught his lower lip in his teeth and screwed his eyes shut. "Fuck…it's been so long…" Tucker was caught in the crossfire of his own pleasure and how amazingly sexy Wash looked. He'd never seen him like this. His bared neck looked so delectable, Adam's apple bobbing as he gasped and moaned. He wanted to yank him down and latch onto it, but he didn't want to interrupt the gorgeous image he made. He noticed Wash's hand creeping down in between his legs to stroke at his straining cock and pulled it away, using his own hand to stroke him. Wash sighed and spread his thighs further, using his hands to balance himself.

"You- you look so good, baby," Tucker managed to say through his heavy breathing. "Does it feel good?"

Wash nodded lazily. "Mmm-hmm…" he answered. "It's real good…"

The way Wash rolled his hips was practically criminal. "Really? You think I'd like it?"

Wash's eyes opened and he grinned deviously. "Oh you're gonna love it." Wash shifted so he could lean down and kiss him again. "The things I'm gonna do to you…my fingers are gonna make you crazy," he hissed in his ear.

Tucker thrust up into Wash earning him a groan. Tucker was nervous to be done by Washington, but he was also excited. He'd tried pegging with Kai and it just wasn't his thing, but the look of bliss that Wash had on his face and his confidence and experience was enough to make him want to try it again.

"That can be your birthday present," Wash said with a smile. "I'll give you a nice prostate massage and a blowjob."

Wash sat back up and leaned back so he could get a better angle, his muscles standing out as he lifted himself only with his legs. Tucker thought that maybe all the squats were worth it. He could see the sweat dripping down his abs. God he was hot. He was glad that Wash was his first man, he didn't want any other experiences tainting the glory of this one.

It had been so long for both of them that their climax was quickly approaching. Wash took himself in hand and Tucker moved his hand to Wash's hips so he could thrust up into him. Wash knew exactly what to do to make him cum and his muscles went taught as he did. As soon as he went slack and slipped out of him, Wash quickened his pace until he was cumming into his own hand. Tucker closed his eyes and laid still on the bed as he recovered while Wash went to clean himself up. When he returned, he snuggled up against Tucker and pulled the sheet over them. It was too hot to use the blanket, but it felt better this way.

"That was amazing," Tucker mumbled into his hair. Wash hummed back to him, tracing the tattoos on Tucker's bicep with his fingertips. "That totally counts as working out, right?"

Wash snorted. "Yeah, like you did any of the work."

"Well, next time you'll just have to let me do the work," he teased.

"I like the sound of that." Wash kissed him and settled against his side and started to doze. Tucker watched his sleeping face for a while before closing his eyes himself.

If all his drills were like this he'd have no problem.


End file.
